How It Feels To Be Lonely
by VerveSymphony
Summary: Her life fell apart when he entered the scene.
1. The

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot!  
  
*How it Feels to Be Lonely* - Prologue  
  
/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\// \  
  
"How long has it been, Mamo-chan? I feel like it's been a thousand years all over again." She whispered into his ear, quietly, so as not to disturb the others. Her friends, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were all asleep on the floor of the living room where they were supposed to be watching the new anime show on Channel 12.  
  
"Hmmm.I know, Usako. But it's only been 2 years since my college years ended. Wow, it's already been 9 years since we've met. Only it seems to make me love you all the more with each passing year." He breathed back. His warm breath swirled in her ear, making her mind tumble and her heart flutter with confusing pain. 'I love him so much, it hurts.' She thought, giggling at the feeling. His left arm that was draped over her slim shoulders, now lowered to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Usako. Never forget that." he trailed off, as his right hand cupped her cheek. Pulling her closer he kissed her deeply. With all the love in his heart, and his thoughts all in the right frame of his mind, he pulled her even closer so she was half-way on his lap. His hand left her cheek to play with the silky strands at the bottom of her neck. She groaned and pulled her left leg across his lap. He stiffened before relaxing, feeling the familiar warmth swirl uncomfortably before settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Was it too soon? Hell, it's been NINE freaking years! How much longer could he stand it? She was really testing his patience. He tried to pull away, but her scent and her arms physically, and mentally, held him put. His left arm seemed anxious to go lower, so he settled on resting it on her left hip. She shifted, coming closer, allowing his left arm to stretch all the way around her petite waist and to rest on her smooth leg. It was like she was trying to seduce him. 'Is that it?' he thought suddenly. 'Does she want to go further?' He lowered her down onto the warm green leather couch, allowing her body to be at his full access. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom." she tentatively suggested. He nodded and picked her up. He carried her down the hall and into the master bedroom. After that night, they both could call it 'theirs'.  
  
/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\/  
  
END PROLOGUE 


	2. Loneliness

Disclaimer: Still the same, sigh…I don't own anything of Sailor Moon.

*How it Feels to Be Lonely* - Chapter 1-

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

The sunlight streamed in between the two white lace curtains. The curtains fluttered and danced with the wind which lightly brushed inside through the partially opened window on the far wall. The curtains every so often blocked the sunlight, causing the light gray shadows of the mid-morning to flash daringly across the two sleeping figures.

One sleepy-head's arm rose out between the folds of white cloth and swung unbalanced in the air, before dropping and hitting the other. A sharp cry flew out, breaking the peaceful scene. Birds cawed angrily as they flew away from the sudden noise. Sound came back to full blast as annoying drivers honked their horns harshly at other slow and annoying drivers.

"UUUUUSSSSSAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Why the CRAP did you do that for!?" an annoyed raven-haired man complained, loudly I might add, as he rose and rubbed his violated head. A small grunt was the only thing that came out of the offender's mouth before rolling over onto her other side. Small 'Z's were soon issued above her head as sleep once again took her away. "She's worse than an alarm clock…" he muttered as he stood and pulled on a deep blue silk robe and walked into the joined bathroom, left of the window, leaving the door open. He stared at his reflection as he rubbed his right hand across his over-night-stubble. Sighing, he opened the left-top drawer and began his early morning rituals.

__

Of course, last night wasn't exactly what you would call 'ritual', now would it, Mamo-chan?

A smile formed on his mouth. Of course last night wasn't ritual. And he would never forget it. It was like a signal when it happened. A somewhat mischievous look in his eyes when his razor slipped, nicking him right on the left side of his jaw. He cursed and dropped the 'damned' razor, putting pressure on the bleeding cut. He was still grumbling as soon as the pricking pain faded into a dull beat of pain and his heart rate went back down to normal. After quickly finishing, he dressed in a below waist, white T, rolled up, a little, on the sleeves and black pants. He scurried into the kitchen to feed what looked like a pack of food-deprived hounds.

Makoto's bleary eyes stared unwavering at the coffee cup in front of her. The somewhat scary milky-green eyes widened and stared even harder at the empty cup, as if cursing it for ruining her life and yet wishing for more. Snatching up the cup quickly, startling a sleepy Makoto, he looked at the rest of the 'hounds'. Ami was flipping through the channels on his small 18" TV he had on the counter facing the table. She sighed and smiled politely at a somewhat scared and horrified Mamoru. Minako and Rei, on the other hand, weren't so considerate. Silverware, napkins (one's that looked like they had been fed to a paper shredder…one suspiciously had what looked like a bite mark on it) lay strewn about the hardwood floor, two pots, one pan and an empty milk carton were being ignored as they lay forgotten in the corner between the fridge and the wall. They were still pulling open cabinet doors and letting them swing on their hinges, slamming closed. "Oh….my…..*GOD*!" Mamoru stared, open-mouthed at the two teens, startling them into a calm state. The noise level dropped, but then picked up as the two tried to explain.

"You have no food, Mamoru…"

"I'm staaaaaarving!!…"

"I tried making eggs, but you ran out of milk…"

"I am sooooo hungry…"

"But then miss bubblehead tried to help…GOD what a nightmare…"

"I was only helping….."

His eyes flicked nervously back and forth between the two, the heat of his anger making him twitch below his left eye. His beautiful…spotless kitchen….ruined…

"QUIIIEEEEEEEEEEETTT!!!!!!!!" he screamed, breathing deeply, unconsciously counting to 10 before clenching his hands into fists and rolled his eyes heavenward for slight help. "BOTH of you…start cleaning. If this kitchen isn't like it was before you…PEOPLE…trashed it…I won't make you breakfast and I'll kick you out of here starving!! START ALREADY!!!" He turned on his heel, and walked stoically back into his bedroom. "They…will SO be the death of me!!!" He slammed the door and felt a calm and warm hand rest lightly on his right shoulder.

"Honey, you must have patience. You will see, they can be just as good as they are annoying." She giggled and sat on the edge of the bed. His anger simmered down as he stared at his Usako.

She was clad in only one of his 'too-large-for-her' shirts, but did nothing to cover up her long, slender legs. The same legs that were wrapped around his waist last night while he…

_I seriously need to think of something else…_

He cleared his throat. "Gods, Usako…You're so beautiful." She blushed. As he stalked closer toward her, she knew that she wasn't going to leave his bedroom anytime soon. (AN: Heheh….)

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

After having one of Mamo-chan's delicious breakfasts, Usagi skipped along the path to the Crown Arcade alone. Humming one of her favorite songs, she pushed open the doors tipping the bells above to dingle lightly.

"HEEY, Motoki!!" she called out as she plopped down on one of the black cushioned stools.

"Yo, Usagi-chan! You look ecstatic. Penny for your thoughts?" he smiled as he passed her, her daily intake of shake. She nodded and took a sip of her shake.

Silence.

"Well…?" he pressured.

"Where's my penny?" she said as she took another sip. He sighed as he dug a penny out of his apron pocket and handed it to her.

"Well…if you promise not to tell…especially not the girls." He nodded enthusiastically. She smiled again and continued. "Well…me and Mamo-chan…I mean Mamo-chan and I…we…kinda…-" he broke her off as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Spit it out!"

"ALRIGHT!!" she rolled her eyes as she shook her head. _Jeez, get a grip, 'Toki!_ "Anyway, well we kinda…did…'IT' last night." She paused and held her breath as she waited for him to say something…anything.

Silence.

"Well…?" she pressured. _Hmm…Am I feeling déjà vu?_

"Where's my penny?" he smiled smugly as she threw the copper circle at him. She turned expectant eyes on him.

"That's great Usa-chan! So y'all are officially a couple now, right?" She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say, 'Toki, whatever you say." _Just smile and nod, just smile and nod. _She smiled and nodded as she slipped off her seat and took a seat near the 'Sailor V' game. _Wow, it's been a long time since I've played this game!_ She chuckled to herself as she plopped her shake down and watched one of the customers try to beat the level they were on.

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" a deep, sultry voice sounded to her right. She turned her eyes around as they widened.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

Sooo0o0o0oo0…wha'dya think? Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I thought it was the best place to end it…heheheh. R+R, PLZ!! I would like more reviews than the ones I have (Any one would, lol) c YA next TiMe!

~VS~


	3. Can

How it Feels to be Lonely - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

A flash of cobalt eyes and long raven hair filled her vision before settling on the dazzling smile that flashed her way. She looked behind her to see if he was really smiling at someone behind her, but that was when she noticed he was sitting in **her** booth!!

__

No way!!! This hot guy just comes up to me **willingly**!! Minako would so totally bust with jealousy!! *evil laugh*

Usagi cleared her throat before starting up polite conversation with an average, "Hello! Yes, you can sit there." Smile. His clear blue eyes twinkled merrily as they talked non-stop about life and how things were managing in their lives. Motoki finally showed up and took their orders, Usagi's being just a shake and Seiya's (AN: yes it truly it is him. Lol, who else could it be?) order being a burger. Motoki's smile faltered as he just nodded and left after throwing a 'rite away' over his shoulder. _What does Usa think she's doing? Doesn't she know she'll be in deep shit if Mamoru finds out that she's hanging around another guy?_ Motoki thought as he placed the menus he had in the 'menu box' while on his way to get a few more orders ready.

"So…What were you up to before you came up to me and joined me at this…lovely booth?" Usagi asked, trying to start up conversation again. He shrugged before answering.

"I was over there at the counter talking to 'Toki, when I saw you alone staring at that video game, I thought I should come and introduce myself. You seemed pretty lonely." The typical answer to an average question. Mamoru and what might be her scolding for just being alone with a hot guy in a booth, far away from her mind. Again, conversation started up and after Motoki had come and been long gone, their food dwindling down to crumbs over the hour, it seemed that the time does fly when a guy tries to pick up a chic.

"Well it looks like my time here is ending."

"Sounds like a line from a cheap romance movie."

"It gets the point across." He shrugs as he says this. "Anyway, I gotta go. Would you mind walking me out?"

"I don't see why not." They stood in unison, both throwing down a couple bucks, each paying for their own ordered food. They headed to the doors when Usagi spotted the main reason she was there at the Arcade in the first place. A certain dark-haired some one. Usagi cursed under her breath, berating him for even showing up so late. But also delighted that he had even tried to make it. As the newly acquired couple stood just inside the mechanical doors. As they slid apart with that familiar _whoosh_ and Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks, his defenses up and a growl ready to be emitted from his throat.

"Usako…? I'm sorry I'm late. My boss held me back to discuss the possibilities of a raise. Who are you?" Mamoru asked hesitantly, voice growing as his eyes flicked from Usagi to the stranger. His dislike for this other…male…was growing the longer the stranger stood next to his girl. _His_ Usako.

"Hello, Mamo-chan!" she greeted cheerily, obviously proving it to be tough to be mad for long when his cheeks were painted rosy red going on burning red from the run he had on his way there to get to Usagi as soon as he could. He still loved her, he wouldn't stiff her up. Not now. Not when they had just gotten to be so close to their official wedding day. "This is Seiya. He kept me company, _polite_ company, while I was waiting for you." Putting visible strain on the word 'polite', cooled Mamoru's ever growing rage as his gaze turned loving on his to-be-wife. "Also, I was just about to walk him out when I saw you. I guess I'll have to walk you out some other time." The last part directed to Seiya. Seiya just nodded coolly and walked forward to Mamoru. He stared Mamoru down from the side as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder, then left throwing a 'see ya later' over his shoulder as he left.

"What-"

"No, hush. It's all innocent, Mamo-chan. I still love you, and only you. You shouldn't be so dubious of me all the time." She walked to him and kissed him. They left arm in arm to Mamoru's red black top convertible '98 Mustang. (AN: hell ya!!) 

***

As he walked away, watching the loving couple arm in arm to some red car (he couldn't see that far. Not without his binoculars) and drive away. Oh, sure. She escaped from him this time. But at least now she knew who he was.

And that always was a good thing. Especially for her.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

duh duh duuuuuh!!! The plot thickens! After this chapter, I found an EXTREMLY fun point to this story!! But you'll hafta stay tuned to find out l8r!!!!! muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!

Reviews PLZ!

Peace out!

*~VS~*


End file.
